vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
White Bomberman
Summary White Bomberman, the Bomberman is the main protagonist of the Bomberman series. He is the primary representative of the Bomberman people, who became the dominant inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which do not usually keep a consistent description of the character. He is often saving his home planet, the galaxy, or even the universe from disaster. He is also nicknamed Shiro Bom (しろボン), which has been translated as "White Bomber" in the Bomberman Jetters GameCube game and localized as "Cheerful White" in the English releases of the Bomberman Land series. Occasionally, this is further shortened to simply "Shiro" in the Japanese versions. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B to 3-A Name: White Bomberman/White Bomber/Cheerful White, also nicknamed Shiro Bom Origin: Bomberman Gender: Male Age: 10 Classification: Bomberman/Human (considered human in original computer game and NES game ending, as well as Bomberman II storyline) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and stamina, adept in hand-to-hand combat, weapons expert, highly trained demolitionist, can make different kind and variety of bombs out of thin air rangeing from elemental-based such as fire,ice,light,water,wind and eletricity to being able to create black holes, time stop,Forcefield creation, can massively increase the strength and the size of the bombs by holding them, resistance to reality warping, resistance to space/time manipulation, immunity to Eplosions in the invincible suit,can survive underwater and breath in vacuum Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level (Is stronger Sirius who absorbed the power of The Omni Cube, as well as Regulus who smashed the cube so hard the galaxies inside exploded, and also beat The Angel Of Light And Shadow who is a universal reality warper that could survive the universe's destruction) Speed: Superhuman, likely Massively Hypersonic (has outran explosions), faster with his Louie, FTL+ reactions and combat speed (reacted to massive robots/monsters that travel at FTL speeds in space and reached the escape velocity of a black hole) Lifting Strength: Class 10+(Can casually lift, throw, kick, and punch massively pumped-up bombs) Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class to Universal Class Durability: Multi-Galaxy level to Universe level (tanked a planet sized explosion at the end of Bomberman Hero and tanked hits from Regulus, Sirius, & The Angel Of Light And Shadow), likely much higher, his durability doubles with his gold armor Stamina: Massively Superhuman (can fight for days on end without tiring) Range: Planetary (destroyed a planet at the end of Bomberman GB 3, this is further proven by the fact that a small piece of this planet is turned into a ship by Evil Bomber at the end of Bomberman Hero) Standard Equipment: His variety of bombs,Power Bomb,Full Fire,Line Bomb,Boxing Glove,Power Glove,Super Power Glove,Clock,Soft Block Pass,Bomb Pass,Skates,Rocket,Shield,Bomb Change,Invincible Suit,Guardian Armor. Intelligence: Pretty smart, as he is is a highly trained demolitionist, White is so good that he can utilize these bombs to effectively outwit and blow up other bombermen, monsters, and giant robots. He has beaten numerous other experienced bombermen (most notably Black) and imprisoned them for wrong doing. Routinely defeats powerful aliens such as Bagura and Terrorin. They are powerful magicians and scientists that are hell-bent on universal domination. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Normal Bomb:' The garden variety explosive. Does exactly what you'd expect. When held, they can be "pumped" to grow in size, increasing their strength and explosion radius (but leaving Bomberman vulnerable while he pumps them). *'Fire Bomb:' The most common type of bomb variant. Creates a cross of flame when it explodes, doing more damage than the Normal Bomb. *'Navarm Bomb:'- An upgraded version of the Fire Bomb which uses napalm. Overall, just a stronger, more explosive version of the Fire Bomb. *'Water Bomb:' A bomb that creates a gushing torrent of water upon detonation. Useful for putting out fires. *'Ice Bomb:' A bomb made of ice which creates a blast of cold, capable of freezing its victims solid. *'Wind Bomb:' This bomb creates four gusts of wind, which don't deal any actual damage. Instead, they push people they come into contact with away from the epicenter. *'Rubber Bomb:' When kicked or thrown, rubber bombs will bounce in a straight line (and back, if they hit a wall) until detonation, making them dangerous in their mobility. *'Bait Bomb:' This bomb attracts (non-intelligent) enemies, such as animals or non-sapient robots, to it before exploding. Its explosion is weaker than that of a normal bomb. *'Remote Bomb:' These bombs come with remotes, which lets Bomberman decide when to detonate them. *'Pierce Bomb:' Has the same range and power as a Normal Bomb, but is able to blast through multiple walls in each direction at once instead of just one each. *'Mine Bomb:' It's a landmine. *'Thunder Bomb:' This one releases a bolt of lightning when it detonates, shocking everyone around it. *'Salt Bomb:' A bomb that explodes into a cloud of salt. Useful for fighting slug enemies, or people with open cuts I guess. *'Bead Bomb:' Marble-sized bombs that can be rolled before detonating. Have smaller, weaker explosions, but high range. *'Light Bomb:' This bomb releases a flash of blinding light, which actually freezes time for a brief moment at the epicenter. *'Dangerous Bomb:' This is a special type. Created when two moving bombs collide, Dangerous Bombs are massive weapons with enormous destructive potential. When they blow, the explosion is big enough to cover almost an entire battlefield. *'Gravity Bomb:' Once they explode, Gravity Bombs create black holes, which can one-shot most foes and destroy otherwise. Weaknesses: Nothing notable White Bomberman respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bomberman Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Explosion Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Kids Category:Tier 3